Love Can Be Arranged
by Livelaughlovelk
Summary: Edward is to take over as Mafia Boss from Carlisle but after a meeting with fellow Mafia Boss, Charlie Swan, he finds out about an agreement they made when his daughter, Bella, was born. Edward and Bella have to get married to make them the most powerful and feared Mafia Clan around. Will Bella and Edward Agree? And can Love really be Arranged? All Human/M. Mobward! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey everyone, here is Chapter 1 of my new story. I will be continuing Football and The White Picket fence, but I had this idea and had to get it down.**

**So ****I hope you like ****it!**** There are Characters and Outfits for this story available on my profile, so go check it out! **

**I would really appreciate your views on the story, so let me know what you think so Please Review! Please?! :) Thanks Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

At 25, I am one of the most feared men in Chicago. My dad, Carlisle, is in the Mafia. And at 16 he told me one day I would take over the _'family business',_ taking his position as the main mafia boss of the city, and rule all of Chicago and the US.

So at 18, once I graduated high school, I started learning to ropes of the business. The trades and deals we do, getting to know are allies and enemies. But most importantly I learnt how to kill a person. And I have killed people, a lot of people, but I just see it as part of my jobs.  
It's nothing personal, It's just business. It's just a part of who I am.

I'm ready now, to take it all over.

So Carlisle can retire and enjoy himself with my mom, Esme. Have a 'normal' life with her for a while. But his holding out and I don't know why. Just like I don't know why my dad and I are currently on our way to Washington to see Charlie Swan, another mafia boss, who we consider an ally of ours.

"Tell me why we are here again?" I ask impatiently, as we drive our rental car passed miles of tall green trees.  
_"I'll explain when we get there Edward" _He said calmly, as we drive into a town passing a sign saying, _'Welcome to Forks'_. We are soon pulling up outside a huge white house that I assume is where Charlie Swan lives, having never actually been to his house before and only meeting him out for business deals and trips. We are met at the door by one of Charlie's men, Riley, a baby faced guy, barely 21, who shows us to the living room where we wait for Charlie. It's decorated all white and is pristine, there are few pictures decorating the walls and surfaces, most of them featuring a brown haired girl over the years.

"_Carlisle, Edward, good to see you," _Charlie says as he enters the room and shaking both our hands before taking a seat opposite Carlisle and I.  
"You too Charlie, how's things at your end?" I ask.  
_"Good, good, had no problems recently, at least nothing I couldn't handle."_ He chuckled slyly to himself, earning a chuckle from us too, knowing exactly what he means.  
"Anyway Charlie, what sort of business are we a part of that would bring us to Washington?" I ask.  
_"What you mean you haven't told him?" _Charlie asks Carlisle.  
_"No, I thought it would be best to explain once we were here." _Carlisle replies.  
"Well seeing as we are here now, maybe I should be informed about what is going on" I interject angrily.  
_"Of course, let's inform the boy," _Charlie agrees.  
_"Well, as you know Edward, Charlie and I are the two most feared and dangerous men in the U.S and soon you will be taking over from me," _I smile at the thought of being in charge, as he continues, _"however we want to make sure our position to the top remains."__  
_"Dad, I know the business, it's in good hands" I reassure him.  
_"Yes I agree, but just to make sure Charlie and I made an agreement 18 years ago."__  
_"And what agreement may that be?" I ask impatiently.  
"To marry my one and only daughter," Charlie finishes.

I take in the information I was just told. I was to marry Charlie Swans daughter, a girl I had never met. _  
_"So we are having an arranged marriage?" I ask still taking in what I was told.  
_"Of sorts, but this will ensure are power in the mafia is intact, the two most powerful families combined by a marriage between the young generation."__  
_"And I have no choice in this?"  
_"If you intend to take over the business, as mafia boss, than no you have no choice." _Carlisle responds forcefully.

Okay, it could be worse I suppose, I don't know how but it could.  
"Charlie, your daughter, have I met her before?"  
_"No, I have tried to keep her away from the business, until she was of age."__  
_"Of age?" I question in panic.  
_"Yes, she just recently turned 18; she will be graduating high school in the summer." _He explained.  
"She's only 18, Jesus. I'm 7 years older than her, you can't be serious?" I all but shout, as I stand up and start pacing the room rubbing the back of my neck.  
_"One hundred per cent." _Charlie says in a serious tone.  
"Why though" I ask.  
_"You have to understand Edward; I'm just trying to protect her. She was a born into this mafia world, a world where boys are the preferred child so they can take over the business from their fathers when they become men. But my beautiful Bella was born into this hideous world of crime and death and I have spent the past 18 years working while trying to protect her from it, but I am not going to be around forever. I need to know she is safe and protected from some of the horrible men in this world once I am not around. And Carlisle assured me all those years ago that you would do that, with everything you have." _He explained.

I could understand where he was coming from wanting to protect her and make sure she was looked after, but was I the guy to do it?  
"And you trust me enough to marry and take care of your daughter?" I query.  
_"Yes, I do. I __know you Edward and I know your family, you are good in this business you can take care of yourself so I know you can take care of my Bella."__  
_"Does she know about this agreement?"  
_"No, not yet. We thought it would be better if you were here when we told her. We'll be here for a couple of days so you can get to know her" _Carlisle answers.  
"Right, okay, I guess that makes sense." Ireply shaking at the situation.  
_"She's__ a pretty girl Edward," _Carlisle said, quirking an eyebrow at me as Charlie laughs and nods adding,  
_"She sure is… if I do say so myself." _Reaching into the inside pocket of his suit and pulling out a photo that he hands to me.

I'm stunned to silence as I look down at the picture. She wasn't just a pretty girl; she was a beautiful young woman. The girl looking back at me had big, expressive chocolate brown eyes, sparkling with fun and mischief. She had clear, smooth looking skin that was slightly tanned and begged to be touched. Her long brown hair had a slight curl to the ends and framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. Her lips had a natural pout to them, the bottom lips being a tiny bit plumper than the top, and she had a cute button nose.

"She's beautiful," I finally whisper after a few minutes of staring at the photo.  
_"Told you," _Carlisle said with a smirk. Just then we heard the front door slam shut and the sound of two girls giggling and chatting.  
_"Bella, is that you?" _Charlie shouts.  
"Yeah dad it's me, Ivy and I are just gonna go straight upstairs we have to get ready for the Halloween party tonight!" An angel like voice shouts in response.  
_"Bella now please, we have visitors that you need to be introduced to."__  
_I fidget suddenly nervous that I am about to meet Bella, _my future wife_.  
Just then Bella walks around the corner looking gorgeous in black skinny jeans, a tight top and a black cardigan along with vans. Her hair was pulled away from her face showing her beauty in its glory.  
_"Bella I would like you to meet Carlisle Cullen" _Charlie introduced, Bella giving dad a small wave with a timid smile.  
_"And this is his son, Edward" _he finished just as mine and Bella's eye met. She blushed and looked down.

'_God, she was beautiful. I love that blush, it makes me want to reach out and stroke her cheek' _I think as I get and walk towards her.

"_Hi" _I say offering my hand to shake, giving her my dazzling smile.  
"Hey," she replies smiling up at me due to our big height difference and shaking my hand. As our hands touch a spark runs through them causing us to jump apart.

'_What was that? I've never felt anything like that before.' _

"So you both work with my dad?" She asks timidly.  
_"Yes, we are business partners of sorts." _I reply with a smirk.  
"I know what you do, so you don't have to act all coy about it. You're in the mafia?"  
I couldn't help but let out a big laugh before whispering_"You're a feisty little thing aren't __you,"_earning a smirk from her,_"__and yes we are in the mafia. We're from Chicago."__  
_"Oh I see. We don't usually get visitors from other mafia groups."  
_"You know why Bella" _Charlie interprets us.  
"Yeah yeah, I get it. Anyway I'm going to go get ready for tonight. It was nice to meet you both." She said smiling at us before turning to leave.  
_"It was very nice to meet you too Bella." _I say and wink at her as she glances back making her giggle.

"_Well that seemed to go well," _Charlie said happily after a moment of silence.  
"Definitely. I can't wait to get to know Bella some more." I respond with a smile, dad and Charlie chuckling at me, before we get down to other business.

* * *

**BPOV**

My dad was a mafia boss.

He told me when I was 13; saying he had to tell me but would keep me protected and that nothing would ever happen to me. But I worry so much about him when he goes away for '_b__usiness__'_.

He keeps most of what he does away from me but I know the important stuff, like that he is one of the most powerful and respected mafia bosses in the country and that he has killed people, though I don't like to think about that part for too long.

And he has been a great dad and kept me safe and secure my whole life by keeping the mafia part of _his_ life away from home. So that's why it was weird today when I got home that there was an unfamiliar car outside.

"_Whose__ is the car?__" _My best friend Ivy asked. We have been best friends since we were little, Ivy knows all about the mafia world, as her dad is my dad's right hand man.  
"Umm… I don't know" I respond getting out the car.  
_"Anyway, I cannot wait for tonight! It's gonna be so fun! I can't wait for you to see my Halloween costume" _Ivy chatters as we walk into my house, where Riley and Sam are standing outside the living room. Ivy and I always like to have fun with 'the boys'.  
"Hey Sam, Riley are you dressing up tonight?" Ivy asks with a giggle.  
_"As much as I would have loved to have put on my Superman costume tonight_, I_ can't, so don't be too disappointed!" _Sam jokes making Ivy and I giggle, while Riley just stares at me with gooey eyes.  
_"Hey Bella," _Riley says.  
"Hey." I reply awkwardly. Riley has always had a crush on me since I can remember, but with him working for my dad it would be highly inappropriate. Also he isn't my type.  
_"Is he ever gonna get over his crush on you?" _Ivy whispers making us both giggle, I shake my head, while we start up the stairs. Half way up, my dad shouts me,  
_"Bella, is that you?" _  
"Yeah dad it's me," I roll my eyes.

'_Who else would it be'_, I think.

"Ivy and I are just gonna go straight upstairs we have to get ready for the Halloween party tonight!" I continue as I carry on up the stairs.  
_"Bella now please, we have visitors that you need to be introduced to." _Visitors? I look at Ivy who seems puzzled to. I head back down the stairs, and head to the living room. When I walk in there are two other men in sitting with my dad, and they are both very good looking. The older of the two was introduced to me first by Charlie as I stand hesitantly by the door. _"Bella I would like you to meet Carlisle Cullen" _  
He was tall and about the same age as my dad. He had blond hair brushed back, and bright blue eyes. I smile at him before turning my attention to the other man.  
_"And this is his son, Edward" _Charlie introduced.  
Wow! Edward is gorgeous. He is about a foot taller than my 5 ft. 4 stance and had pale skin that looked like smooth marble. He was muscular in build, letting me know he definitely worked out… a lot, which looked great in the grey suit he wore. He had bronze hair that was sticking up in all different directions making it look like he had just had a session of mind blowing sex. He had a strong jaw that I wanted to lick right there and then, but his eyes were my favourite part of him. They were bright emerald green and sparkled in a slightly dangerous way that turned me on just a little too much.

"_Hi" _he said offering me his hand to shake, giving me dazzling smile that made my knees go weak.  
"Hey," I reply trying to remain casual as I smile up at him. But as our hands touch a spark runs through them causing us to jump apart.

'_I've never felt anything like that before. Did he feel that t__o__o or was it just me__?__' _I think to myself.

"So you both work with my dad?" I ask timidly looking up at him.  
_"Yes, we are business partners of sorts." _He replies with a sexy smirk.  
"I know what you do, so you don't have to act all coy about it. You're in the mafia?" I asked, having to know if he did what my dad did.  
He let out a big laugh before whispering_ "You're a feisty little thing aren't you," _I smirk, flirting with him as he continues,_ "__And__ yes we are in the mafia. We're from Chicago."__  
_"Oh I see. We don't usually get visitors from other mafia groups."  
_"You know why Bella" _Charlie interprets us.  
"Yeah yeah, I get it. Anyway I'm going to go get ready for tonight. It was nice to meet you both." I said smiling at them before turning to leave.  
_"It was very nice to meet you too Bella." _Edward says and I had to turn around to see him one more time and he winks at me making me giggle.

I all but ran up the stairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me as Ivy jumps from where she lies on my bed.  
_"What? What? What's going on?"_ She asks in a panicked voice.  
"Oh my god Ivy! I just met the most beautiful man in the whole, entire world!" I respond frantically.  
_"No way! Tell me everything!"_ She squeals.  
We lie down together looking up at the ceiling as I launch into a description of the brief encounter with Edward and Carlisle, more so about Edward, describing his looks and our small bit of flirting.  
_"__I can't believe it, little Bella got her flirt on!"_ She jokes once I finish.  
"Shut up" I say slapping a pillow over her face.  
_"I can't believe __you are interested in a mafia man__,"_ she says wiggling her eyebrows.  
"I'm not interested just… okay I might be interested, but he won't be interested in me, I'm younger than him by a few years probably. To him I am just a high school kid." I reply with a sigh.  
_"Whatever, your hot and so is his, apparently,__ so__it will totally happen__!" _She says matter-of-factly.

We gossip and laugh as we get ready for the Halloween party at Jessica Stanley's house tonight. We don't really like Jessica, but she can throw one hell of a party. This year I decided to go as a Greek goddess. I'm wearing a one shouldered, short white dress for my toga and have added some gold belts around my waist to accentuate it. I have gold sandals and a gold leaf Alice band on to go with my Greek styled hair that is up and out the way with a few tendrils around my face. I was putting the finishing touches to my light make-up when Ivy walks in from the bathroom, dressed as a Black Cat.  
"Oh my god, you look so cute!" I say to Ivy walking up to her giving her a hug.  
_"So do you, as always! You look gorgeous!"_ She said hugging me back.  
Ivy wore a cute black dress with a cats face on the front, black cat flats and cat ears.  
We took a few pictures together before heading down stairs.

My dad is in the living room with all his men, Sam, Riley, Peter, Garrett and Ivy's dad Jason Jenks. Along with them are Edward and Carlisle. They seem to be in deep conversation, but as we walk in they look up towards us.

"Well, we're gonna get going, we shouldn't be back too late." I say to my dad, while going over and kissing him on the cheek.  
_"You look great Bells, very pretty."_ My dad said smiling warmly at me.  
_"You both do!"_ Ivy's dad agrees as she kisses his cheek.  
_"Okay have fun you two and be careful!"_ Charlie finishes with a forceful tone and a 'behave' look.  
"Sure, bye" we say before heading to the door. But just as we reach the door Edward calls my name making me turn,  
_"Bella! You really do look beautiful"_ he said with a sexy smirk, as I blush.

'_I can't believe he just said that in front of my dad and everybody.' _I think.

"Thanks" I whisper  
_"__B__ut please promise me one thing…"_ He adds  
"Anything" I say without thinking making me blush.  
_"Be careful__ for me__."_He says looking at me with pleading eyes so intense all I can do is nod in response. He smiles gratefully before turning back to the others and back to their work as if our little exchange never happened.

I stand there stunned for a second before Ivy drags me out the door.  
_"Oh yeah he is sooo Hot! And totally likes you!"_ She reassures me with a laugh.

'_I hope so' _I think to myself biting my lip, _'Because I think I like him too__.__'_

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hey everyone, here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took me a while to update. **

**There are Characters and Outfits for this story available on my profile, and I have a new story called TA, so go check it out! **

**I would really appreciate your views on the story, so let me know what you think so Please Review! Please?! :) Thanks Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up late, with a headache from the night before. Ivy and I had a great time at the Halloween party, drinking and dancing and enjoying the attention we were getting. However, neither of us drunk enough, or dumb enough, to hook up with any of the immature boys from our school. But the attention was nice none-the-less. I was so happy that it was Saturday today though, so I could just chill out and recover.

I rolled over in my big white double bed, stretching my arms above my head before getting up. I hear loud voices and the laughter of men coming from downstairs,

'_I guess that means my dad's __still __got 'business' to do with our visitors' _I think as I headed for a shower.

After my shower I dry myself and blow-dry my hair before applying my favourite body lotion that smells like strawberries. I decide to wear a navy and white polka-dot dress with a thin tan belt around the waist and tan shoes. I curl my hair and add a little make-up before putting on my new diamond earrings and bracelet that my dad had gotten me for my 18th birthday last week, and I head downstairs.

I took in the scene as I entered the kitchen. My dad was eating breakfast surrounded with papers and was deep in discussion with his men, Carlisle and Edward. I go unnoticed for a while as I grab a plate of food from the counter before deciding to announce that I am here, just in case I am not supposed to hear something being discussed.

"Morning dad!" I say cheerfully, as I grab a drink before heading over to sit down.

"Bella, honey, how was the party?" he asks as he continues to read some papers in front of him.

"Good, Ivy and I had a lot of fun!" I reply as I take a seat at the end of the table, opposite Edward who was looking very handsome today, in a blue dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and dress pants.

"Great, that's good." He mumbles still distracted by work, as I sigh heavily before starting my breakfast.

"Hey Bella," Riley suddenly said, startling me from my thoughts.

"Umm… hi," I say shyly back to him, uncomfortable with the sudden attention from him.

"You look nice today," he continues as he eyes me up and down from where he is sitting. My dad is clearly oblivious to what Riley is doing otherwise I'm pretty sure he would have a gun in his face by now.

Suddenly there is a loud bang from across the table as Edward slams his fists against the table angrily. His fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

"Don't you have some work to do Biers?" He seethed as he glared furiously at Riley.

"Umm… yes Mr Cullen, sir." He replied, cowering away from Edward as he left the table.

'_What the hell was that!?' _

I ponder, as I glance up from my plate to look at Edward shyly. He is still enraged about Riley but as his eyes meet mine they softened slightly but are still full of so many emotions - rage, angry, upset… jealousy? He gives me a small smile, that I couldn't help but return in thanks for helping me out with Riley. But I'm still very confused about the situation that had just played out and the tension in the air that followed didn't help either. Everyone was silent for a few minutes; I looked away from Edward to glance at my Dad, who was staring at Edward himself. It looked like they were having a silent conversation between the two of them for a few minutes before my dad gave him a curt nod, which Edward returned. Charlie then looked towards me giving me a tight smile before speaking,

"Okay boys, get to work. I have to talk to Bella about something." He said in a forceful voice.  
Everyone leaves immediately after hearing his tone of voice, apart from my dad, Carlisle, Edward and I, which confused me even more.

"Dad, didn't you want to just talk to me?" I ask eyeing Carlisle and Edward as I do.

"Yes, but Carlisle and Edward are involved in what we need to discuss."

"Okay…"

"Bella, you know I love you and you are my little girl that I have protected and treasured since you were born. The most important job I have is to take care of you and keep you safe in this dangerous world that you were born into and I have done that, but I won't be able to forever."

"Dad, what are you talking about? You're starting to freak me out here!" I say in panic.

"Don't worry honey," he said taking my hand in his," Everything is fine, I just have to tell you something"

"What is it?" I ask quietly.  
"When you were born, I made an arrangement with Carlisle that would ensure that you are protected from the mafia world your whole life. You have to understand I did this for you." He paused looking me in the eyes, before continuing, "The arrangement was that once you turned eighteen you would marry Carlisle's son, Edward."

'_Did my dad just say I was going to marry Edward?' _I think confused about what was going on.

I look from my dad, to Carlisle, to Edward and back again, frowning in confusion at what I was being told. After a few moments of silence I finally react to what my dad had just told me… and I laughed. I start to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my god, that was good! You almost had me there dad, when did you plan this? This morning? Oh that was good; you did really almost have me!" I laughed.

"Honey, I'm not joking. It was the only option I had. I have to know you are safe when I can no longer protect you. Edward will do that, he will be the most powerful mafia boss in Chicago and maybe even the U.S when you are married and he takes over from Carlisle. This will ensure our power in the mafia is intact, the two most powerful families combined by a marriage between you and Edward. He will look after you and love you just as much as I do." he said seriously, with no sign of it being a joke written on his face.

My laughter immediately turned to tears upon hearing this.

'_He was serious, I'm going to marry Edward'_ I think.

"You're serious? You're just gonna give me away, to marry someone I don't even know!" I shout through my tears. "You had this _'arranged marriage'_ planned for 18 years, my entire life, and you kept it from me! Are you crazy? How could you do this? You do know this is the twenty first century right? You can't just arrange for me to marry someone else!" I continue to shout as I pace the room.

"Bella that is enough!" my dad shouts, making me freeze on the spot with fear, "It is done. You and Edward will marry, you will go and live with him in Chicago, and you will have a safe and secure life with your _husband_." He says, exaggerating the last word while gesturing to Edward, who is staring intently at me from across the room.

"I just don't understand dad, why do this? You have protected me this long why not a few more years until I find someone to marry myself." I say quietly, as I continue to cry.

"Bella, it's not that simply. Dangerous people know about you and could try and hurt you, I could not live myself if something ever happened to you. And I know Edward will keep you safe." He responds.

I turn to Edward now, "How do you feel about this?" I ask accusingly.

"I didn't know about the arrangement myself until yesterday, but I accept it. I know the situation is out of the ordinary but I would be honoured to marry you." He replies smoothly.

I let out a big huff at what he says, not knowing what to do with myself in this situation.

After a few minutes of silence I couldn't take it anymore,

"I have to get out of here!" I say as I run out the room and head straight to the front door. Just as I reach the door, I heard Edward calling my name but I couldn't stay any longer. I had to absorb all this information by myself. I needed to be alone.

* * *

**EPOV **

To say telling Bella about the arrangement about us getting married went bad would be an understatement.

It didn't happen how I wanted it to; I wanted to be able to tell her myself, with Charlie and Carlisle present so I could reassure her that everything would be okay and that she would be safe and loved with me. But Charlie insisted on telling Bella. And it was a disaster; so much so I had a massive argument with Charlie about it once Bella had ran off after hearing the news.

That made my mood even worse for the rest day. I was already pissed off with that Riley kid, who thought it was okay to openly ogle Bella right in front of me at breakfast, even after he was told about the arrangement between us last night. He had some nerve. And if I ever see him doing it again, eyeing my future wife like she is something to eat, then I will kill him right on the spot.

Everyone left me alone for the day, knowing I was in a foul mood and they let me calm down as I waited for Bella to return. It took all day for her to come back. Everyone else had gone to bed hours ago after I reassured them I would wait up for her. It was just after midnight when I heard the front door open and close quietly. I was sat in the dark kitchen alone with a glass of scotch in front of me when she entered and went to the fridge to grab a drink. She didn't notice me at first so decided to let her know I was there.

"Bella…" I say making her jump and turn towards me.

"Jesus, Edward, you scared the crap out me!" She whispered furiously as she grabbed her chest in fright.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you; I was just waiting for you to come back."

"Well, sorry I kept you waiting I thought everyone would be asleep by now and that it was safe for me to come back."

"I wanted to talk you about our… situation." I confess.

"Do we really have to get married?" she asked softly.

"Yes we do, but I promise you I will do everything I can to protect you and … love you when we are married."

"You really think you can love? Even in a situation like this?" she asks in disbelief.

In a flash, I am out my chair and in front of her, pushing her gently into the wall behind. I lean in to her, running my nose along her throat. "I feel very protective of you Bella; I want to be with you. And we will be together, you just have to accept it and… let… go" I whisper into her ear, before I start to kiss down her neck, breathing in her mouth-watering strawberry scent as I do. I push my body gently into hers, so she can feel what she does to me. She lets out a breathy moan and grabs onto my shirt pulling me towards her, encouraging me to carry on. We fit together like a puzzle as we continue to grind into each other.

I pull away reluctantly after a few minutes, not wanting to go too far, too soon. I take her face between my hands, making her look me in the eyes as I tell her in a demanding voice,

"You are mine!"

As I say this, a mixture of emotions flash in her eyes but the most noticeable one being desire. My eyes flash between her eyes and lips, and without asking permission I lean in to take her lips in mine. But Bella quickly turns her head to the side making me lips land on her cheek.

I chuckle darkly at her, as she looks back towards me.

"Not so fast, big shot, I'm not that kind of girl. I usually only kiss after the first date." She whispers to me with a sexy little smirk on her face.

"You want me to take you on a date?" I ask playfully, as I place my hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I mean it's the least you can do. We are apparently going to be getting married; we should get to know each other." She replies shyly, placing her hands on my chest.

"Okay then, tomorrow night, 7 o'clock."

"Perfect" She breathes as she pushes me away from her as she heads to the door. I shake my head at our little exchange and smile.

"Goodnight Beautiful."

"Goodnight Edward." She says looking back over her shoulder, as I watch her hips sway from side to side as she walks away until disappearing out of sight.

And right at that moment I knew that Bella Swan was the perfect girl for me.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Hey everyone, here is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy this chapter; sorry it took me a while to update. **

**There are Characters and Outfits for this story available on my profile, and I have a new story called TA so go check it out! **

**I would really appreciate your views on the story, so let me know what you think so Please Review! Please?! :) Thanks Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

"I still cannot believe you did that!" Ivy giggles while lying on the bed reading a magazine, "Bella Swan flirts with her soon-to-be-husband! Who are you? And what have you done with my best friend?" she asks jokingly.

"I don't know where it came from it just happened. He was being all dominant and sexy and I just kind of went along with it." I reply anxiously. It was the afternoon, after mine and Edwards 'talk' about our arrangement and I had just filled Ivy in on all the details.

"So he's taking you out on a date? Where?"

"I have no idea, we didn't really talk details, remember…"

"Right, so what are you gonna wear? I mean you're going on a date with that older, extremely hot, sexy, gorgeous, rich, powerful man, you have to look smoking!" Ivy said excitedly getting off the bed and heading to my closet.

"Hey! Watch what you say about him, he is my future husband after all!" I joke trying to act okay with all of this as I scan through my clothes. But Ivy knows me too well. She knows exactly what I'm trying to do, acting on the outside but freaking out and wanting to cry on the inside.

"Bella, are you okay with all of this? With the whole getting married to a complete stranger thing? Yesterday you were so upset and now… I don't know you're acting… happy, I think. I just don't understand. Tell me how you truly feel." Ivy said suddenly turning the conversation serious.

I pause for a second before I can't hide it anymore and break down in tears.

"You're right; I'm still upset about all this. I'm upset about the fact that my dad planned and agreed to it. I'm upset that everyone else is acting like it's not a big deal. I'm upset because I feel as though my dad is trying get rid of me, even though he told me it wasn't like that. But I just can't help but feel that way." I cry.

"Oh honey, come here." She said grabbing and pulling me into a hug. I hug her back so tight, letting out all my emotions. After a few minute of me sobbing on Ivy's shoulder I start to calm down before speaking again.

"But I have no choice Iv, this is my future, whether I like it or not. Apparently, it's for my protection, to keep me safe and Edward can do that, after all he is a much feared and powerful man."

"Doesn't that kind of scare you?" she whispers.

"You'd think so but I don't know… its weird, I feel very comfortable around him, even if I have only just met him. I feel like he will take care of me. Besides, he can't hurt me because my dad and his dad would kick his ass!" I joke trying to lighten the mood, making Ivy laugh.

"Have you talked to your dad since yesterday?" she asks tentatively after knowing how upset I was with him.

"Yeah, we talked this morning, just the two of us. And he explained everything and reassured me this was for the best. And I guess I can kind of see where he is coming from. He's just trying to ensure I'm safe from some of the vile people in 'our world' and what's safer then combining two of the most dominant mafia families in the world. I'm still kind of hurt, but you know I can't stay mad at my dad. I love him. And trust him. So I have to trust him with this." I finish, as Ivy nods in understanding.

"But…That doesn't mean I'm gonna agree to this so easily, I'm gonna make Edward work for it! I may not have been able to control who I am going to marry but I will be controlling everything else!" I giggle with a playful smirk.

"Yes! Bella Swan is going to make Edward Cullen, the man who gets everything he wants - work for it!" she agrees, as we end our serious moment as we both burst into fits of giggles.

"So back to the most important question… what are you gonna wear tonight?" Ivy asks.

"I don't know… you have to help me!" I whine, flopping back onto the bed.

"Okay, come on!" she replied taking my hand and pulling me up off the bed.

It took about two hours for Ivy and I finally settle on an outfit that was sexy, cute and suitable for my age, but I did have to try on almost everything in my closet. We thought it was important to remind Edward I was still only eighteen so I shouldn't look too grown up. We decided on a short black dress with a heart cut out in the back and black heels with spikes on them. I added my diamond earrings and bracelet to finish the look off and Ivy even convinced me to wear a pair of lace boy shorts saying, _'If you feel sexy, you'll act sexy and he won't be able to resist you!' _

Once I had decided on my outfit we started on my hair and makeup. I curled my long brown hair into big curls and went for natural make-up with the exception of thick eyeliner on my upper lids and bright red lips.

"Damn! I'd fuck you!" Ivy exclaims as she takes in my finished look.

I couldn't help but be extremely happy with her reaction and only hoped that Edward would react in the same way. With one last look in the mirror, I hugged Ivy who insisted I call her immediately after my date; grabbed my Chanel bag and headed downstairs to meet Edward. I paused at the top of the stairs to take a deep breath and notice Edward already waiting for me. He was pacing the hallway while dragging a hand through his hair in annoyance, as he talked franticly into his cell phone with a scowl on his face. I made my way slowly down the stairs, careful not to fall in my heels, but Edward didn't notice me until I was about half way down. Instantaneously, his scowl vanished only to be replaced with a sexy smirk. His eyes took in my every detail, starting at my head drifting down my glossy hair to my neck, down to my boobs where his eyes lingered for a few seconds, down my body to my long shapely legs and ending with my 'fuck-me' heels. As he checked me out I took the opportunity to look him over. He was wearing a dark blue suit that was tailored to him perfectly, showing off his amazing build. He had finished his outfit off with a patterned shirt and black shoes. His hair was a mess due to his hand being recently pulled through it but it made him look like he had just rolled out of bed after a night of fucking.

When our eyes finally met, his showed so much lust and want and their usually emerald green colour had darkened to almost black. I could only imagine that my eyes reflected the same emotions his did.

"We'll talk tomorrow," he said in a serious voice as he ends his call and pockets his cell phone before offering me a hand. "Bella, you look absolutely breath-taking."

I blush at his sweet words as I take his hand to help me down the last few steps.

"Thank you, you look very handsome" I say, placing my hands on his chest as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulling me towards him with some force.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me right now. You look amazing and I don't know how I will be able to keep my hands off you." He whispers seductively into my ear as he pushes his hard cock into me making me whimper quietly. He pulls away after a few seconds and turns to grab a small bouquet of flowers off the side table.

"For you, beautiful." He said handing me the roses making me swoon on the spot.

"Thank you" I whisper before heading quickly into the kitchen to put them in some water.

"We should get going; we don't want to miss our reservations." He said as I made my way back to him and he held out a hand for me to take as we made our way to his rental car outside.

As we left I found myself hoping that this date would be the start of some sort of real relationship even if it did all start from an arrangement.

* * *

**EPOV**

The day of my date with Bella arrived and it was all I could think about.

I had to make her mine. Officially. Not just as part of some arrangement but for her to actually want me as much as I want her.

Luckily to take my mind off Bella my dad and I sorted out some important business with Charlie over the shipping of some weapons to Chicago. The shipment was due to arrive in a few weeks and items will be vital for trades with clients and allies. However we have been informed that some of our rival mafia clans have found out about the shipment which means we have to watch our backs. The Blacks and The Volturi have always been enemies of ours. They are always trying to find out what deals and arrangements we have in place so they can intervene and hiring men to spy on our endeavours. So now that they know about our trade going on in a few weeks we are have to be very cautious about who we tell information to.

Luckily, we finished business just in time for me to change for my date with Bella tonight and at 6:55 I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her when I received a phone call from one if my men, Emmett.

"McCarty" I say in my serious, all business voice as I answer the call.

"Boss, I thought I should inform you about something that happened at the club tonight."

I had opened my club, Eclipse, in Chicago a couple of years ago as a façade, so my real 'business' wouldn't be discovered. Everybody knows that mafia work goes on in Chicago and my dad has been questioned a few times for his possible involvement but could never be held responsible for anything because of lack of evidence. He also didn't seem to be the criminal type, as after all he was just a restaurant owner with several eateries in the city. And for me the club worked out well and turned out to be a pretty good investment.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"There were some suspicious guys in the club tonight. Most of them were just seemed to be taking surveillance of the place, but this one guy, he was slimy looking with a blonde pony-tail, and was asking the bar staff a lot of questions. And the questions weren't just any questions, they were mostly asking about you and what type of business you get involved in. Staff seemed to either just ignore him or give him answers about the club, as that's all they know of but when we realised he was up to no good and started towards him, he took off with about 4 other guys."

"Do you have visuals?" I ask, as I start to pace the hallway with stress.

"Yes boss, on all of them, but no one seems to recognise anyone from before and we haven't found out anything on any of them yet, but we'll keep looking."

"Good, I'm back tomorrow, have everything ready for me at my apartment. I don't like the sound of this and I want to get straight on it."

"Sure thing… also…" he continues, but I soon stop listening as I spot Bella walking down the stairs.

She looked so beautiful. And hot. And sexy.

God, I don't know how I will be able to get through this dinner with her looking like this. As she descends I take in her every detail. Her hair is down in curls and I could only imagine what it would look like spread across the pillows of my bed as I fuck her. Her lips are blood red which makes her lips even more enticing. I then follow the line of her long, elegant neck down to her amazing tits where I linger for a moment as I am lured by her perky mounds that bounce slightly with every step she takes. I then glance down her tight little body which I can't wait to explore with my hands and tongue until I reach her long, toned legs that I can't wait to have wrapped around me, especially if she keeps on the fuck-me heels she is currently wearing.

I finally snapped my eyes up to hers to find her smiling with a twinkle in her eyes which I could only interpret as lust. I knew I was basically eye fucking her, so I was certain she could see that I felt the same way.

"We'll talk tomorrow," I said to Emmett, cutting him off, and putting my cell phone quickly in my pocket so I could offer my hand to Bella. I broke our intense silence with the need to tell her how good she looked, "Bella, you look absolutely breath-taking."

She blushed at my words as she came down the last few steps.

"Thank you, you look very handsome" She said, placing her delicate hands on my chest. My arms immediately went around her waist so I could pull her towards me with force.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me right now. You look amazing and I don't know how I will be able to keep my hands off you." I whispered seductively into her ear as I couldn't resist pushing my hard, throbbing cock into her centre making Bella whimper quietly. Her whimper made a smirk appear on my face again as I knew the effect I was having on her but pulled away after a few seconds and turned to grab the small bouquet of roses I had gotten her off the side table.

"For you, beautiful." I said smoothly as I handed her the roses.

She thanks me for the flowers and then heads to the kitchen to put them in some water, giving me some time to try and calm myself down before heading out. But it's no use as when she walks back over my hard on is back instantly. I offer my hand again as we make our way to the car where I open the door for her, being a perfect gentleman before getting in myself and heading to the restaurant.

I had made reservation at a small restaurant in Port Angeles called _Bella Italia _for our date and had requested a private area just for us. When Bella and I arrived at the restaurant I held her close to me with an arm around her waist as we were greeted by a tall blonde woman, who must have been about my age. She started to flirt with me in a very unsubtle way right in front of Bella, who had shyly hid her face behind her hair as the hostess talked directly to me. I made the effort to ignore her as my main focus was on the beautiful girl next to me and as we got to our table I pulled out the chair for Bella and I chose to take the seat next to her instead of across the table, needing to feel her close to me.

As the hostess hovered trying to get my attention but I ignored her and turned to Bella and grabbed her face softly between my hands forcing her to look me directly in the eyes.

"Hey, don't hide your beautiful face from me, love. I need to be able to see your gorgeous eyes." I said to her before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. I pulled away after a few seconds and I turned just in time to see the hostess huff and stomp off. I chuckle quietly turning back to Bella who was looking at me with a strange look on her face.

"What?" I ask

"You didn't have to do that you know…" she replied shyly as a blush reformed on the apple of her cheeks.

"I have wanted to kiss you since yesterday, but thought I would let you take the lead on how fast this goes."

"Thank you." She says quietly as she started to look over the menu.

After we had ordered our food, there was a short silence before Bella decided to speak.

"I think we should play twenty questions. You know to get to know each other better, after all we will be getting married." She spoke softly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her cute request, "Sure, I guess you're right. You go first." I reply as I put my arm around the back of her chair.

"Okay, how old are you"

"You don't know?"

"No… that's why I asked."

"I'm 25, born 20th June 1987." I say before taking a sip of wine.

"You're 25? Doesn't it bother you that I'm 7 years younger than you?"

I pause before answering, leaning in to whisper, "I was shocked at first when Charlie told me about you and the arrangement. But age is nothing but a number baby…" I say seductively into her ear before taking her earlobe into my mouth and sucking softly. I receive a light groan as I do and her hand grabs hold of my thigh under the table, squeezing my leg gently.

"Besides you seem mature for your age." I finish pulling away from her. Bella turns to look into my eyes after and they are dark with desire once again.

"Next question…" she breathes changing the subject. But I do notice that she doesn't remove her hand from my thigh and I smirk slightly at that.

"Okay, when's your birthday?"

"September 13th. What's your favourite colour?"

"Really?" I ask with a laugh, which receives a raised eyebrow from Bella followed by a small giggle.

"Okay, okay. Right now, probably brown. What about you?" I answer with a smirk, making Bella giggle again.

"Green," She replies with a sexy smile.

"Okay, so I know you don't have any siblings but who's your best friend?" she asks.

"I would probably say two of my men are my best friends. Jasper and Emmett, I've known them for ages and they have my back. I trust them completely and I don't trust easily. Jasper is calm, chilled out and Emmett is a 5 year old trapped in a 25 year olds body. We balance each other out pretty well. I actually can't wait for you to meet them"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

'_Oh god when did I turn into such a fucking pansy'_

"Who's your best friend?" I ask.

"Ivy. She's Jenks's daughter, we grown up together and found out that our dads were in the mafia together and have basically been through everything together. We're like sisters, I love her and she loves me. But I have to warn you, she is extremely protective." She laughed.

"Okay, I consider myself warned," I laughed.

Our date went great and we continued to ask each other questions throughout dinner. But when Bella got dessert and started eating her chocolate cake seductively I couldn't take it anymore and had to get us the hell out of there.

Once back at the Swan's house I noticed everyone else had already gone to bed and Bella and I climbed the stairs hand in hand. I walked Bella to her room and we paused outside her door, staring at each other in a comfortable silence.

"Well, I had a great time. Thank you, Edward." She spoke softly, looking down at the floor while biting her lip.

I groan at her lip biting and couldn't hold it together anymore. I quickly pinned Bella up against the wall with her settled between my legs and my arms either side of her, trapping her in a position similar to the one yesterday in the kitchen.

"God Bella you have been killing me all night long. You know the effect you have on me and I know I affect you too. And I even played by your rules, I took you on a date, so now I think it's only fair I get my reward. A kiss… from… you…" I whisper to her before pressing my lips forcefully against hers.

She doesn't pull away, just like I knew she wouldn't.

Instead her arms somehow make their way to my hair and weave into my messy locks, tugging slightly. Our lips work frantically against each other, as my tongue slips into her mouth and massages against hers making her whimper. Our lips fit together perfectly and our lips are in sync completely as if we had done this a million times before. As we get more and more heated, I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her towards me and lifting her off the floor so her long, sexy legs wrap around my waist. I then slam her against the wall making out kiss break and a loud groan escape her mouth making me chuckle and smirk.

"You like that baby? Umm… you like it rough?"

I'm responded with another loud groan before she grabs my hair again and pulls my face back towards hers. As our make out session continues, we get more and more rough, biting, nipping, licking at each other.

She pulls away from my mouth to trail open mouth kisses down my throat as she begins to grind her hips into my very hard cock. As she grinds, I take it upon myself to move my hand, which is supporting her leg, up her thigh and under her dress. I soon reach what feels like lace underwear, making _me_ groan out loud this time.

"God, you are so fucking sexy baby. God I want you." I say as my fingers tease the lace between her legs.

"Edward… we have… to…stop!" she says out of breath as I kiss down her neck.

I reluctantly remove my hand from her dress and gently lowered her to the ground as my forehead rests against hers.

"Sorry, I just want to take things slow. And that was getting a little out of hand." Bella whispers to me.

"Don't worry."

"Well thanks again and Goodnight Edward." She whispers pulling my face down for a soft, passion filled kiss before turning to enter her room.

I watch walk to her door, pausing so she can turn back to me and look up at me through her eyelashes with a shy smile.

"Tease" I say sexily with a chuckle, shaking my head. She giggles once more before closing the door to her room, leaving me alone in the hallway with the _huge_ problem of sorting out my hard on.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hey everyone, here is Chapter 4.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter; sorry it took me a while to update I have started back at work so my update will be a bit slower than before but I will try my best! I promise!**

**There are Characters and Outfits for this story available on my profile, and I have a new story called TA so go check it out! **

**I would really appreciate your views on the story, so let me know what you think so Please Review! Please?! :) Thanks Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

_I lay in bed wide awake staring at my bedroom wall, with my back to the door. I just lay there thinking about my date with Edward. I thought about the way he looked at me throughout the night, the way he treated me like I was the only woman in the room, and especially the way he made me feel when he kissed me and at the end of the night. _

_With all these feelings running through my mind, I couldn't sleep. _

_So I just lay there. Thinking. Listening. Waiting._

_I don't know how long I had been lying there for when I heard my bedroom door creak open slowly and shut softly soon after._

_I didn't have to look to know who it was. To know he had come to me._

_I heard the soft sound of his footsteps as he made his way over to me in my bed. I felt his hand ran up my arm and brush my hair over my shoulder before placing a soft open mouth kiss on my now bare skin. _

"_Bella…" he whispers in my ear as he continues to kiss down my neck. When I couldn't take any more of his teasing I roll over towards him, grabbing his handsome face between my hands and pulling his lips down to mine. Our kiss is heated from the start, but only gets more and more intense and needy as our passion builds._

_His body is covering mine now and his very prominent bulge was just in the right place for desire to take over my body. Our lips never part as we grind wildly against each other causing me to moan out loudly in pleasure, as he whispers a string of 'curse words in my ear letting me know he feels our connection too._

"_Clothes… off… now" he demands against my lips, as his hands start to tug and pull my t-shirt up and over my head revealing my body to him for the first time. _

_My t-shirt is soon forgotten when his lips descend to tits. He places big open-mouth kisses atop them before taking my sensitive nipple into his mouth and tugging hard, making my groans embarrassingly loud. I weave my hairs into his hair, pushing his face further into my cleavage as he continues to take turns on each nipple. _

_Edward's kisses soon become softer and less aggressive as his lips make their way from my tits, down my stomach, to the edge of my lace boy shorts. After a few minutes of teasing he rips off my panties suddenly, making me gasp in shock and arousal. _

"_Edward…" I whisper out in a breathy moan._

"_Don't worry baby, just enjoy yourself" he says sexily looking up at me through his eyelash, as he lines his lips up to my hot, wet sex. _

_His talented lips are soon in action as he starts licking furiously at my dripping folds. My hands grip the sheets tightly and I whimper loudly, bucking my hips to meet his face as desire takes over me. _

_My climax soon starts to build in the pit of my stomach._

"_Oh Edward… Edward…Ed..." I whimper as the coil in my stomach tightens. _

"_I'm close…*BUZZ* I'm…*BUZZ* gonna…*BUZZ* cum…*BUZZ*"_

'_What the hell is that sound? No stop Bella, you're so close.' I think as the noise continues to gets louder and the once clear image of Edward eating my pussy begins to fade._

*BUZZ*

*BUZZ*

*BUZZ*

*BUZZZZZZZZZ*

"Argh…" I groan out in annoyance this time and not in pleasure, as I realize the buzzing sound is coming from my alarm clock.

I unwillingly open my eyes to find myself alone in my bed, with no Edward in sight.

"Jezz Bella, you only just met the guy! Don't get yourself so worked up!" I say to myself as I get out of bed and head to the bathroom.

Taking a quick shower, I try not to think too much about the dirty dream I had just had starring Edward, as I stand beneath the warm spray and wash my hair. After, I dry and curl my hair, pulling part of it back to braid before heading to my closet to find something to wear for school. I finally decide on a zigzag coloured sweater and dark wash, blue jeans. I finish by applying a small amount of make-up before grabbing my shoes and school bag and heading downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

My steps falter slightly as I reach the bottom of the stairs when I spot several suitcases by the front door and I realise that this must mean that Edward is leaving today. As I stare at the line of luggage in the entrance way, I feel a small prang of hurt and upset rush through my body. The last few days had been a whirlwind of emotions, with finding out about the arranged marriage between Edward and I and the two of us getting to know each other, it seemed that even in this small amount of time I feel a connection to Edward, my future husband.

'_God that still sounds weird' _I think as I continue to stare.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward whispered in my ear, making me jump as he interrupted my thoughts.

"Jezz, Edward. You scared me" I reply, turning to find him looking as gorgeous as ever in a black tailored suit and a fitted grey dress shirt. After a few minutes of me obviously checking him out, I'm once again startled out of my thoughts by his chuckles and my eyes snap back up to his.

"Sorry, beautiful. Do you see something you like?" he smirks as his eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Maybe…" I answer tentatively, as I drop my graze and focus on the floor.

"Hey now, don't be like that. I definitely like what I see." He whispers seductively, using two fingers to tilt my chin up so my eyes meet his. "You don't believe me do you?" he asks.

"I guess."

His hands find my hips and he pulls me towards him forcefully so our bodies mould together perfectly.

"Do you believe me?" he asks demandingly, he face now just a few millimetres from mine.

"Yes…" I breathe just as his lips descend onto mine. Our kiss slowly builds from soft and gentle to a full blown, passion filled make-out session right there in the hallway, just feet away from our dads. But he obviously doesn't care as his tongue sweeps across my bottom lip and then pushes its way into my mouth to wrestle with mine. And my thoughts soon evaporate as desire takes over my body and my hands find his hair, tugging lightly on his bronze locks. Our kiss continues as he powerfully pushes me up against the wall and presses his body hard against mine so I can feel him completely. Our lips part ways after a few more seconds, letting us both catch our breath but Edward doesn't move us from our position against the wall. Instead, he holds me there as he runs his nose down my throat breathing in my scent and making me shiver in the process. I take this moment to ask the question that has been running through my mind since I saw the suitcases at the door,

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know" he mumbles into my neck.

"Okay, so when will I see you again?" I ask trying not to sound too desperate, but not succeeding.

"Why? Are you going to miss me, Miss Swan?" He teases, as he pulls his face from my neck to show his knowing smirk.

'_Am I going to miss him? __…__I think I am, a little bit. After all he's going to be your husband; I'd like to get to know him better. But don't let him know that. His ego will double in size." _I think.

"Ha, don't flatter yourself" I reply casually, breaking free from his hold.

He grabs my hand as I try to walk away and whirls me around to face him once again.

"You are, aren't you?" he asks me seriously with a slight frown, while looking deep into my eyes.

"Well, firstly, I don't appreciate being teased Edward." I say, snatching my hand back from his, "I was just asking because I would like to know when I'm going to be spending more time with you, after all we are going to be getting married. One weekend isn't exactly enough time to get to know you. Like I've said before I'm not that easy to win over." I rant, frustrated at the situation. Edward opens his mouth to reply but pauses for a second before responding.

"I'll miss you too."

I look at him for a moment trying to sense if he was being truthful or not. He seems to be telling the truth which makes me smile and I couldn't stop myself from hugging him. I throw my arms around his neck pulling him close to me as his arms whined around my waist in a completely honest and innocent show of emotions between us.

"You're gonna come to Chicago for thanksgiving in 3 weeks, that's when I'll see you next" he tells me as we pull apart, raising a hand to brush over the apple of my cheek.

"I am?"

"Yes you are. So don't argue. Besides, my mother will want to meet you then and we will have some time to ourselves." He replies, getting his beeping phone out his pockets as if ending the conversation.

"Do I have a choice in this?" I ask, getting a little angry that it was like he was telling me what I was going to do instead of asking.

"No." He said distractedly, as he looks down at his phone and types out something. I huff in annoyance at him before heading towards the door.

He quickly grabs me around the waist pulling me back to him, so my back is against his chest. "God, I love it when you get angry." He whispers against my neck before he starts tickling my sides. I start giggling uncontrollably, trying to wriggle out of his grip. After a few minutes of me struggling he finally lets up and I break free from his hold.

"God, you know you are such a jerk" I say, playfully frowning at him as I straighten my clothes.

"You love it." He responds with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Umm… maybe…" I respond with a smirk of my own, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Hey, what's all the noise out here?" my dad says as he walks out into the hall, closely followed by Carlisle and the rest of the guys, making Edward and I jump apart.

"Nothing, I'm just heading to school." I say innocently to my dad, not letting him know he just interrupted a moment.

"Yes Charlie, we were just saying goodbye and making arrangements for thanksgiving. Bella will be coming to Chicago." Edward said coolly.

"Really?" Charlie and Carlisle asked at the same time.

"Yes, she will."

The three men exchanged looks silently for a few minutes before I decided to interrupt the awkwardness.

"Okay… well I'm just gonna go to school." I said as I make my way to the door once again.

But like before I'm grabbed around the waist by Edward and pulling back towards him, only to have his lips instantly attached to mine. We share a sweet, yet lingering kiss in front of everyone, making me blush at the thought.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you soon." Edward said against my lips as we pull apart.

"Bye Edward" I whisper before turning to the door.

As I reach the door, I shyly turn back to find Edward smirking at me as his eyes drift up my body, making me shiver. Charlie and Carlisle are also sharing a slight smile with each other after observing mine and Edward's exchange. I give one last small wave to everyone before closing the door behind me and finally leaving for school, with a wide smile on my face.

And I knew then, that the next time I would see Edward wouldn't be soon enough.

* * *

**EPOV**

I let out a sigh, as I take my seat on the private plane and relax into the seat, grabbing my cell phone from my suit pocket to scan through messages before take-off. It's now late afternoon as we leave Washington; we had spent the rest of the day settling up all business with Charlie about the shipment before we leave. But I did keep the information about what happened at the club just between Carlisle and I for now, not wanting to worry anyone else before we know exactly what is happening.

Soon after take-off the seatbelts signs went off and I was free the get more comfortable for our 4 hour journey back to Chicago. I stood to take off my suit jacket, rolling up the sleeves to my dress shirt. I soon start to pace the plane while looking over some paperwork from our visit, an old habit I had gotten from Carlisle, as well as the habit of running my hands through my unruly hair when I'm concentrating or stressed.

However, my mind seemed to be elsewhere.

And when I say elsewhere, I mean thinking about Bella.

Somehow in the last few days, that young, outspoken, smart, beautiful girl had managed to find a place permanently in my mind in some way or another. She was something else that girl. I've had women throw themselves at me for years now and I've even had my fair share of them. None of the 'relationships', if you can even call them that, were ever serious, just flings, but no women has ever had an effect on me as much as Bella has in the last few days. She was innocent yet sexy, and shy yet confident. The way she looked last night in that sexy black dress gave me a hard-on that caused me to have 2 cold showers to solve the problem, especially after our make-out session outside her bedroom.

I have to learn to control myself around her. She's young, she has limits and I can't push her. Though she has shown me she can stand up for herself, like this morning when she got angry at me for teasing her. She was like a cute little kitten showing her feisty side and it was really hot.

That's what I'm thinking about right now. Her cute little frown that made a small crease appear between her eyebrows and the adorable pout that appeared on her lips.

I shook my head as I try to get my mind back on track and stop my thoughts from drifting to Bella. | start to read the papers again when I'm disturbed by Carlisle's chuckles.

"What?" I ask coolly as I raise my eyes from the papers to look at him, finding him smirking at me with a scotch in his hand.

"You and Bella seemed to have hit it off pretty well" he stated smugly, taking a sip from his glass.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing son, nothing. It's just your little display this morning showed how close you two had gotten."

"Well, we are doing our best under the circumstances." I snap back.

"Have I touched a nerve?" He laughs.

"I don't see how it's any of your business. Besides, you and Charlie are the ones that put us in this situation in the first place. Bella and I are just trying to make it work and we are trying our best to do so, so I would appreciate not being criticised!" I angrily rant.

After my small outburst, Carlisle stares at me for a few minutes before speaking again.

"I wasn't criticising Edward, I was merely just speaking my mind. It's clear to me now, how you feel about her so I will watch what I say next time." He said calmly.

"Oh yeah and how do I feel?" I ask sarcastically.

"You like her, maybe more than that."

His words caught me off guard. I knew I felt protective over Bella and would never want anything to happen to her, but do I like her? Maybe even love her, already? Is that even possible in this situation? I do love spending time with her and I have never felt like this with anyone before but does that mean I love her?

I take a minute to think about her, to think about us. How she looks, her big brown soulful eyes and long gorgeous hair, the way she makes me feel, the way we feel together and the way I feel when I kiss her and hold her close.

And I know then, that Carlisle was right.

"Jesus…" I sigh, running my hand through my hair as I fall into my seat.

"Yeah..."

"Is this even possible?" I ask.

"Yes it is son. It happened to me when I met your mother, I know the moment I saw her that I had to have her in my life. I knew that I would protect her and love her more than anything. You just have to accept it." He answered offering me his scotch, which I shot back in one gulp.

"Right… it's just hard to wrap my mind around it I guess. Can I keep her safe dad, like you and Charlie think I can? "

"Don't worry, it will come to you. We have faith. And so does Bella, if she didn't would she trust you enough as she does to accept the arrangement so fast." He chuckles. "She likes you too, she feels safe with you. Know that and you can't go wrong."

"Thanks dad." I say, nodding my head towards him.

"Don't worry about it… and if you saying anything to anyone about this little heart to heart I'll deny it." He laughs.

"Right…"

"Oh, and if you ever raise your voice to me again, I'll shoot you" he says looking at me seriously, making me nod back in understanding with a smirk on my lips.

The rest of the journey went by quietly as we relaxed and worked for the four hours before landing into Chicago late into the night.

When we landed the rest of the men were waiting on the tarmac for us confusing me slightly as I thought we had agreed to meet at my apartment, where we could work for the night.

In that instant I knew something was wrong, so as soon as I could I quickly descended the stairs to be met by Emmett and Jasper.

"What's going on?" I demand, as we make our way to the cars.

"We had another guy sniffing around the club for information on you again and this time he just wouldn't take no for an answer." Emmett answered.

"He started making a scene in the club but we got it under control and we now have him." Jasper adds.

"Perfect, take me to him. I want to find out for myself who he is working for." I order as we reached one of the blacked out SUVs. They both nodded and got in the front of the car, while I turned to face my dad.

"You got this one? I'd kind of like to get back to your mother." He said.

"Of course, I'll fill you in tomorrow." I reply, getting a brief nod in response before I quickly climb into the car and we speed off into the night.

It didn't take us long to reach our destination that I recognise as the old deserted warehouse which we have used before in similar situations.

"Here you go boss" Emmett said as he hands me my favourite black and silver gun.

"Thanks."

"So how was the trip?" he asks, as we make our way towards the warehouse.

"Very interesting, I have a lot to tell you." I say with a slight chuckle before I enter the building.

The scene inside is one I have seen a million times before whenever we have rats sniffing around our business. A lone chair sits in the middle of the room with a guy tied up in it, as a single spotlight is focused on him and several of my men surround him. I nod silently to them as I make my way over to the blindfolded rat in the chair, my footsteps echoing off the walls of the empty warehouse.

As I stand in front of him I notice blood spatters on his shirt obviously from his useless struggles against my men from earlier. I don't move for a moment as I take in his rather calm state before I slowly raise my gun and place the barrel against his forehead.

"Who do you work for?" I ask in a commanding voice.

"I'm not going to tell you, you motherfu…" he starts to respond but he doesn't get the chase to finish as I smash him across the face with my gun.

"I'll ask you again… WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?" I shout in his face.

"As if I'm gonna tell you."

"You should, it's the only way you're gonna live."

"Oh really, how did you figure that out?" he asks sarcastically.

"Well, if you don't tell me I'll kill you. But if you do tell me, I could set you free, so you could go back to whoever it is you work for and no one will be any the wiser. So what do say?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" He spits at me making me angry so I once again hit him across the head with my gun, and then kick the chair out from under him before I start to kick him in the stomach repeatedly.

"TELL ME!" I demand.

"No," he groans out in pain as I continue to punch and kick him roughly.

"TELL ME!" I shout, pressing my gun hard into his head and cocking my gun.

"Okay, okay…" He splutters before continuing, "His name… is… James Hunter." He pants out.

"Thank you" I whisper as I pull the trigger on my gun, killing him instantly.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – *PLEASE READ!***

**Hey everyone, here is Chapter 5.  
I am so so so so so so sooo Sorry it has taken me soo long to update! **

**Work has been crazy and everything and I got stuck in a bit of a rut with this chapter as it is a bit of a fill in chapter before Bella goes to Chicago but I do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**There are Characters and Outfits for this story available on my profile, and check out my other stories! **

**I would really appreciate your views on the story, so let me know what you think so Please Review! Please?! **

**More Reviews = Quicker updates. (Because you guys give me the push to write) :) Thanks Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

I watch as the cold blood washes from my hands and swirls down the drain.

The blood stained water being the last trace of the spying son of a bitch.

His body was already gone, dumped in the lake soon to be forgotten.

Apart from his right hand index finger which has been sent as a gift or as a warning, whatever you want to call it, to the address on his driving license.

It will get to him. To James. I know it will and he will understand it's meaning…

'_Don't mess with The Cullens.'_

Just thinking about the little fucker made my blood boil. I clenched my fists to try and control my anger but it didn't help. I needed some relief. I needed a way to let out all this built up rage.

With a quick glance in the mirror above the sink I notice that I looked like complete shit. My forehead was creased up in a permanent scowl making me look old than my 25 years and the bags under my eyes were more prominent than they were just a few short hours ago when I was in Forks. My light blue shirt has a splatter of blood on it from the 'disposing' of James' little fucker.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I run a hand through my unruly hair.

"Get in here!" I bellowed, as I stormed into my office, ready to get back to business.

I quickly pulled out a new white shirt, throwing my blood stained one on the couch ready to dispose of later and was just shrugging on my shirt as my men made their entrance into my office.

"Whoa! Edward! I know you're hot and all but put it away!" Emmett joked loudly, as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

I smirked slightly at his comment while my back was turned but I quickly replaced it with a frown so they would all know I meant business.

"Enough joking Emmett." I said coldly, as I sat down behind my desk, leaning forward on my elbow.

"Sorry boss, just trying to lighten the mood a bit, you know" he replied with a small nervous chuckle.

"Well I don't feel like joking right now Emmett, when I have some asshole sniffing around my business."

He nodded slowly in understanding, a frown now on his face as he knew that James was bad news.

"The only thing is we don't seem to know anything about him do we?" I ask, receiving no reply from anyone which only angered me more. "DO WE?!" I shouted, standing to emphasize my anger.

I could tell from the continued silence that all my men were court off guard with my level of rage. We have had trouble before with people trying to find out all about the Cullen _'family business'_. When it had happened before it had been my dad taking charge and making all the decisions but this time it was me in charge and I knew I had to prove myself, not only to my family and men but also to the whole mafia community. They had to know I could handle this because if I failed other families would see us as a weak link and an easy link to target. We would not only lose status, we would lose power and respect and I could not do that to Carlisle.

I also had something else to protect now.

Bella.

I had to get rid of this James before things got out of hand and I have to do it fast to protect her.

Just thinking about Bella calmed me down. I could just see her big, brown doe eyes looking up at me through her long eyelashes in an innocent, yet sexy way. The way her soft, pink lips would pull up into the most dazzling smile that made her eyes sparkle. And of course, I couldn't forget her perfect hot body that I couldn't wait to feel up against mine as I ran my hands all over her body and made her scream my name.

'_Whoa Edward, keep it cool. Don't want to get a hard one in front of your men.'_ I though.

I took a few deep breaths before sitting down continue.

"Right, so we know nothing. Well that has to change. I want to know everything about this fucker and I mean everything. I want to know where he's from, why he's here, what he wants. I want to know where he's staying, what he looks like, who works for him. I mean come on guys, he knows me but I don't have a FUCKING CLUE WHO THIS LOWLIFE IS!" I shout.

"I mean it! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE EATS, WHEN HE SHITS, WHO HE FUCKS! AND I WANT TO KNOW IT NOW… Well what are you all still doing here get out! GO! FIND HIM!" I finish, slamming my hands on the desk in rage causing all my men to jump into action.

I try and calm myself down by taking deep breaths while putting my head in my hands. I need to relax and keep my cool, but with not knowing anything about this piece of shit and him knowing a lot about me was making me nervous. I mean how long would it be until he knew about Bella. I couldn't have anything happen to Bella. Charlie would kill me. Carlisle would kill me. Hey, I'd kill me.

With all these thought going through my head I hadn't even realized that not everybody had left the room.

"Okay Edward, what's going on?" Jasper interrupted my thoughts and breaking the silence.

"Yeah man, what's up your ass!" Emmett agrees.

"It's sort of a long story" I reply, raking a hand through my hair as I lean back in my chair.

"Well we have time. That is if you can spare us from your little man hunt for James Hunter." Jasper answered taking a seat opposite me.

"Yeah come on Eddie, we ar-"

"Don't call me Eddie!" I interrupted Emmett abruptly.

"Whatever Eddie boy, it's us you're talking to, me and Jazz, your two best buds. Now tell us what is going on"

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"As you may have known Carlisle and I went to Forks, Washington this weekend to take care of some business." I began.

"Yeah, you went to do business with Charlie Swan about the shipment in a couple of months. So did it go bad or something?" Jasper asks.

"Not exactly," I chuckle, "Turns out Carlisle and Charlie had another arrangement that wanted to discuss"

"What was it?"

"Bella" I reply simply.

"Bella? Wait, Charlie's daughter was the arrangement? I'm confused" Emmett confessed.

"I guess you could put it that way. Bella and I are part of an arrangement that was set up by Charlie and Carlisle. It was set up 18 years ago when Bella was born and it will ensure both families' powers are maintained. It means we will become the most powerful and feared mafia family in the country, maybe even the world."

"Well what is it?" Jasper asks curiously.

"We're getting married." I answer simply, as a slight smile appears on my lips.

"Married? You've got to be fucking me?" Jasper says with a wide smile on his face.

"Whoa! Dude! You're getting married. Welcome to the club, we've just got to get Jasper to ask Alice now and we'll be set." Emmett jokes, getting up to slap me on the shoulder. Emmett's always had a joke that Jasper and I would never get married after he did it himself a couple of years ago with Rosalie.

"Yeah man, Congrats" Jasper agrees, ignoring Emmett dig at his relationship with Alice. Jasper and Alice had met just over a year ago now and Emmett has been telling him that it's time to pop the question but has said that it's not the right time for them and left it at that, and up until now I understood him not wanting to take that commitment but now I guess now I felt differently. I wasn't worried about commitment, not to Bella but her safety was a worry and that's why I'm so wound up about James.

"Thanks. That's why I'm so pissed off at this James situation. I'm worried about Bella. I need to protect her."

"Well fuck me! Look who's getting all protective about his little girlfriend!" Emmett teased.

"Hey, don't mock me! Bella is important to me; she is going to be my wife, so show some fucking respect, alright?"

"Okay, okay, chill man. Jezz didn't mean to hit a nerve. I'm just impressed that's all that some girl has so much control over you and so soon."

"Yeah well Bella is different. She is important like I said, so this is just making me on edge."

"You really like her don't you?" Jasper asked, looking at me with a curious look on his face. "I'm serious, you really like her, maybe even love her, already? I mean you aid it yourself this is an arrangement. It's an arranged marriage. And you're okay with all this?"

"Surprisingly… yes. I am okay with it, because it's Bella. I can't say I would have reacted as well if it had been anyone else, and I know I just met her but she's great. Really great actually." I admit, as a wide smile spread across my face.

"Alright" Jasper says with a nod.

"Wait, so she's Charlie's daughter, how old is she?"

"Ahh, 18" I answer sheepishly.

"Oh God"

"That's hot!" Jasper and Emmett say at the same time.

"You're serious?" Jasper enquires

"Yes she is only 18 but she doesn't act like it. Or look like it either." I grin.

"Alright, Eddie is dating a younger woman" Emmett cheers, as I nod in reply.

"You got a picture of her?"

"Umm… yeah on my phone"

"Well, get it out. Let's have a look" he demands.

I quickly grab my phone and scan through my pictures to find the one of me and Bella from Saturday when we were on our date and I hand it Emmett.

"Whoa, she is hot man. Is she serious Charlie Swans daughter?" Emmett asks, as he passes my phone to Jasper.

"She is beautiful man." Jasper agrees passing it back to me just as my phone starts to ring.

"And judging from your smile that is Bella. So we should be leaving." Jasper says before getting up, grabbing Emmett by his collar and pulling him out the door.

He was right. It was Bella.

"Edward?" her sweet voice asked as I answered the phone.

"Hello beautiful." I say, as I relax for the first time since I left her this morning.

"Is it okay that I called you? I wasn't sure. You didn't call to say you had landed, and I got worried but I didn't want to disturb you so I didn't know if I shou-"

"Bella," I interrupted, "its fine, baby"

Her cute giggle is all I get in response to that.

"How are you? How was school?"

"I'm good, and school was school. Not much happened."

"Are you sure? No guys hitting on my girl" I ask jokingly, but with a serious edge to it on my end, which I think she got because she laughed again.

"No, no boys after me. Besides I'm already spoken for." She replies confidently.

"That's right baby, you are"

"I like that"

You like what?"

"When you call me baby." She whispers in a seductive voice.

"Jesus woman, you are killing me here." I chuckle.

"Sorry." She giggles.

"No you're not." I joke.

"You're right I'm not!" she replies playfully.

"What are you doing anyway?" I ask.

"I'm in bed."

"You're in bed huh? What are you wearing?" I ask in a husky voice.

"Umm… oh you know, some shorts and a tank top." She flirts.

"Umm… sounds good."

"Oh god, you're such a perv."

"Am not. You're my girl; I have a right to know." I say in all seriousness.

"Okayy…" Bella yawns down the phone.

"It's late, you should get some sleep." I said.

"Okay, Goodnight Edward…"

"Goodnight Beautiful…"

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review. **

**50-100 reviews = Update? :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – *PLEASE READ!***

**Hey everyone, here is Chapter 6.**

Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter and I was so excited to get this idea down you didn't have to wait long for this update!

**I really love this chapter and I hope you do too!**

**It's long too – much longer than I thought it would be! **

**There are Characters and Outfits for this story and chapter are available on my profile!**

**I would really appreciate your views on the story, so let me know what you think so Please Review! Please?! **

**More Reviews = Quicker updates. (Because you guys give me the push to write) :) Thanks Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

"So are you nervous?" Ivy asked, flopping down onto my bed as I whirl round my room making sure I have everything for my trip to Chicago.

"Nervous? Why should I be nervous?"

"I don't know… you're going to Chicago… by yourself, to spend time with your future husband. I mean the longest time you have spent with this guy, _alone, _was on your date. This is a _whole_ weekend! Being just the two of you!" Ivy explains.

I suddenly stop in my tracks, worried about what this weekend is going to be like.

Ivy must have seen my anxious expression and starts trying to calm me down.

"But, what do I know! I'm not you! I'm not the one getting married. I'm sure it will be fine."

"No! You're right! I have only spent a couple of hours with Edward, and he was here, with my dad watching him. He might be different now. It will just be the two of us. Do you think he will want to… you know…?" I question, as a wave of nervous take over my body.

"You mean have sex? Maybe… I mean he is 7 years older than you… and a mafia boss… and a _man_."

"Oh my God! You're right! He might and I don't think I'm ready yet! Besides he's gonna have a lot more experience than I do and it will be horrible. I will be horrible. I can't do this, I can't… I can't…" I pant as I begin to panic.

"Bella! Bella! Stop, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up. It will be fine!" Ivy comforts me, as she pulls me into a fierce hug.

"I don't know whether I can do this Ivy. I'm not ready!" I whisper into her hair.

"Bella, Stop! You have been so excited for this trip! To see Edward again! Don't talk yourself out of going because I stupidly started questioning things. I'm sorry" she apologizes.

I take a few moments to calm down and absorb her words before speaking again.

"Okay…" I breathe, "I can do this you're right and you don't have to be sorry, you're just looking out for me" I continue as I pull back from the hug to look Ivy in the eye.

"Do you really think I can do this?" I ask.

"Yes! Definitely! You have been so excited and you will have so much fun! And you get to see Edward, finally! After 4 weeks of long phone calls and expensive flower deliveries from him," she says, gesturing to the huge bouquet of roses that are currently sitting on my dresser, "you will get to see your man! Your hot, gorgeous and dangerously sexy man!" She finishes with a laugh.

I can't help but smile at the thought of seeing Edward again.

It was true; I had been looking forward to this trip for weeks. So I can spend more time with Edward and get to know him better, after all we were going to get married and I have only spent a few hours with him so far.

"See, you're smiling. I know you Bella, you can't wait!"

"Okay, okay. I can't wait!" I admit excitedly.

"Well, let's get on with it Bella! You've got to pack for your big weekend ahead." Ivy demands before getting up from the bed to start rummaging through my draws.

"You should definitely pack some of these Bella" Ivy says, giggling as she holds up a set of sexy black lingerie and wiggles her eyebrows at me, suggestively.

I blush deeply, snatching my panties out of her hands.

"Stop Ivy, come on! Do you really think I will _need _them?" I ask,

"Bella, don't worry. I'm sure Edward will understand if you are not ready, just tell him the truth. He can take care of himself, if you know what I mean." Ivy jokes, gesturing with her hand.

"You think so? It's just that… when I'm with Edward and things start to heat up… I… can't control myself. On our date, we started making out in the hallway and it was so hard for me to stop, I knew I had too because I knew I wasn't ready, like now I'm not, but it's just so hard. With Edward, sometimes I feel like I don't want to stop but I do, if that makes any sense." I confess to Ivy, while she smirks at me from across the room.

"Well, why don't we pack it… just in case." She says, winking, before throwing a couple of lingerie sets in my case.

"So are you excited about meeting Edward's family and friends?" Ivy asks, as I try and close my bursting case.

"Well, yeah I am, I guess. A little nervous but I really want to meet them. I just hope they like me and that Edward has told them about the situation before I just turn up."

"Do you think they'll be okay with it? The whole arranged marriage thing?"

"I hope so…" I answer, biting my lip nervously.

"Well, they are going to love you. Now come on, time to get you to the airport and off to Chicago to meet lover boy!"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now starting our descent into Chicago O'Hare International Airport. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and that any carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you."

My stomach suddenly erupted with butterflies, as a mixture of nervous and excitement bubbled up from within me. My flight to Chicago had gonna smoothly and now I was just a few short minutes away from seeing Edward. He had told me that he would meet me at the airport and had promised that we would be able to spend the day together.

As soon as the seatbelt signs were turned off I quickly got up and grabbed my purse and coat from the overhead bin. Edward had informed me that the weather in Chicago this time of year was freezing, so I had decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans with a white shirt and had thrown my red duffle coat on top. I had finished the look off with a pair of heeled boots and a beanie hat with matching gloves. I wanted to look cute for Edward after not seeing him for so long but be practical for the weather and I hope I have succeeded.

I hurriedly made my way through the crowds at baggage claim and luckily found my bags easily which allowed me to rush through to arrivals, as I my impatience to see Edward grew by the second.

I scanned the faces of the crowd trying to spot Edward in the sea of faces. But I had no luck. So I ended up standing on my tip-toes, trying to tower over the crowd so I could find him.

It only took me a couple of seconds to spot him and when I did I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face.

He was standing there, towards the back of the crowd, talking to two men in suits as he waited for me.

I took in his appearance before he saw me ogling him and he looked very sexy. I had never seen him dressed casually before but he looked good in a pair of jeans, a grey duffle coat and sneakers.

I quickly approach him and the two men, and as soon as he spots me a wide smile appears on his face, that definitely matches the one that I have been sporting since I saw him. He slowly starts to saunter towards me and once I'm close enough to him I can't help but launch myself into his arms. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, burrowing my face into his neck, and breathing in his delicious musky scent, as his arms wind around my waist tightly before lifting me off the ground making me giggle in his ear.

"There's my girl" he whispers in my ear, before placing a soft kiss on my neck just below my ear making me moan lightly.

"Edward…" I sigh in contentment.

"Flight okay?" he asks, smiling as he places me back on the ground, possessively not letting go of my waist so our bodies stay close together.

"Perfect." I whisper, in a slightly dazed state as he dazzles me with his charming smile.

He chuckles deeply, as I blush with embarrassment and bite my lower lip.

"I've missed you" I whisper as my blush darkens, due to my honesty.

A serious look suddenly takes over the features of his face, as he looks down at me silently.

"I've missed you too, love." He murmurs after a few seconds, brushing a piece of unruly hair out of my eyes before he runs his fingertips down the side of my face to my neck and then pulling me into a short but intense kiss, effortlessly.

After a few moments, he pulls back, smirking at my slightly stunned face. But before I could saying anything else or attack his lips again, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Edward lets out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his bronze hair before stepping aside to reveal the two men he was talking to early, both of them sporting smirks on their faces.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Edward?" the dark haired and muscular one of the two says in a teasing manner.

"Yes… once I had said my own, personal welcome to Bella." Edward replies with a slight chuckle.

"Right, well are you finished yet or are you two gonna suck face some more?" the dark haired one asks, causing me to blush again and look down at the ground.

"Oh look, I made her blush." He teases me.

"Enough Emmett" Edward demands, as he places his arm protectively across my shoulders.

"Alight, alright. Calm down dude, I'm only teasing." He says, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Ignore him," the blonde guy says, as he steps forward to introduce himself, "I'm Jasper Whitlock by the way, and this pain in the ass is Emmett McCathy." He says, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Hey! I'm not a pain in the ass." Emmett objects, stepping in front of Jasper to block him, "He's just jealous because I'm Edward's best friend." He whispers loudly.

"Yeah, whatever." Jasper murmurs behind his back, making me giggle at their antics.

Edward looks down at me and hugs my body closer to his as he explains that these were his two best friends that he had told me about over the phone and were also two of his men that work for him and his dad.

"Right, well it's nice to meet you both." I say shyly.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella. Edward has told us a lot about you." Jasper replies.

"Yeah, so you're the girl that is finally gonna get Edward to settle down!" Emmett jokes loudly, turning to Edward and playfully punching him in the he finishes, "and you're right she is beautiful!"

I blush once again at the compliment, hiding my face in Edward chest.

"He's right, you are beautiful." Edward said as he dropped a kiss on the top of my head in a sweet gesture.

"Okay enough embarrassing my girlfriend, let's get out of here!" Edward orders jokingly to his friends. But my mind is too preoccupied with the fact that Edward had just called me his girlfriend for the first time to notice too much about what was going on around me.

"Bella? Bella, hello, where'd you go?" Edward asks, bending down slightly so his eyes were levels with mine.

"Sorry, no where I'm fine. What did you say?"

Edward smirked down at me knowingly before he speaks again.

"I said that it was time to show you a bit of Chicago."

"Really?" I ask excitedly, looking up at him.

"Yes, really. Now come on. Emmett could you grab her bags"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that" I start to protest before being interrupted my Edward.

"It's fine love; I don't want you carrying them." He explains with a serious expression telling me not to argue.

"Yeah Bella, what do you think I use these muscles for anyway?" Emmett jokes, taking my suitcase from my hand smoothly, as Edward starts to pull me towards the exit.

* * *

It is now just Edward and I.

We are finally alone.

Well at least that's what Edwards told me. I have a feeling that we're not.

I have that same feeling I get when my dad has some of his men follow me around, like when I go out with my friends or if he thinks I'm in danger.

So I'm pretty sure Jasper and Emmett are keeping a close eye on us.

But I'm not too bothered about that right now, besides I'm used to it. I'm more interested in me and Edward right now.

We are currently driving around Chicago in Edward's Aston martin one 77, or at least that is what he told me it was, as I'm not that great with my car knowledge.

My hand is tightly grasped in his across the middle console, as his thumb strokes circles on my palm.

"So what do you want to do first?" Edward asks, glancing in my direction before looking back at the road.

"Oh I don't know. I want to see everything; I've been so excited to explore the city."

"Well, I'll try and show you as much as possible," he chuckles slightly, "besides you will be living here once we are married." He tells me, glancing at me again trying to gage my reaction.

I smile shyly as a blush spread across my cheeks, "Yeah I will." I said quietly looking out the window at the city.

"Well I have the perfect place to start our tour"

Not long after that was Edward parking the car and rounding the car to my side so he could open my door.

"Where are we?" I ask, looking around to see if I could get any clues.

"Patience, love, come on" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the sidewalk. And in that moment I had never felt more content, as Edward and I walked slowly down the sidewalk, my arm linked with his, so I could snuggle close to his muscular body as shield from the wind and cold.

"Come on Edward, where are we going?" I whine, trying to pull him along behind me as I picked up my pace.

"Slow down love, we're here." He said, pulling me back towards him and possessively wrapping an arm around me as we turned the corner.

"Oh Edward! I've always wanted to come here!" I say excitedly, literally jumping up and down on the spot at the sight of the 'Cloud Gate', or 'The Bean', in front of us. We spend the next couple of hours looking and exploring the Millennium Park while getting to know each other a bit more with some talking and flirting. And throughout the whole day we spend together we had to be touching in some sort of way. It was like we needed the contact with each other.

Later on, we end up strolling down 'the magnificent mile' as Edward called it, which was an amazing district of architecture, shopping, and dining.

"So what are we exactly going to be doing for thanksgiving?" I ask, as I browse the windows of shops that we pass.

"Well tomorrow the whole family is getting together for the traditional meal, where you will get to meet my mom for the first time and I was thinking you could go shopping with her on Black Friday and then we could hopefully spend some more time together before you leave." He answered, squeezing my hand.

"Hopefully?" I question quietly, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I have to work some time Bella."

"Even thanksgiving?"

"We have some serious business to sort out and after he… err… it is sorted out, things will calm down" he explains, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Right…" I say before getting interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

He glances down at it briefly, "Hold tight for a minute, I got to take this." He said, walking a few metres away from me so he was out of my earshot but I was still in his view, which was another protective tendency he had, always keeping a close watch on me.

I keep myself occupied for a few minutes by browsing the contents of a jewellery stores window, getting completely enthralled by all the different diamonds and designs. One design in particular catches my eye. They all contain yellow canary diamonds, and I can't help but by drawn to a very expensive looking ring, that I could imagine getting from Edward when he eventually proposes to me.

"Hey, you okay there?" Edward whispers in my ear, making me jump and whirl around towards him.

"Oh god Edward, you scared me!" I scolded him.

"Sorry, you just seemed so wrapped up in your mind. What were you thinking about?" He asks, peering over my shoulder to the window.

"Nothing! Nothing! It doesn't matter, come on!" I say, pulling him so we can continue down the street.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Babe… are you almost ready?" I ask through the bathroom door, as I shrug on my suit jacket.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes. Beauty doesn't just happen you know Edward." Bella calls back through the door.

"It does for you" I say back, laying on the charm thick for my girl.

"Yeah right we all know that's not true. Now leave me alone to get ready in peace!" she scolds me, making me smirk at her wit.

Today had been amazing, to have Bella here with me was great and it was keeping my mind at rest as I knew nothing could happen to her when I was with her. This James situation was really starting to stress me the fuck out. I usually only have to worry about solving problems like this but now I have Bella to think about.

It will all become a lot easier when Bella lives here and I can control what she does and what sort of protection she has. But I had to wait until she graduated which fucking sucked.

I couldn't wait to actually propose to her, so everyone will know that we are official and that she is _mine. _

I'd caught her today… looking at rings.

I had noticed her eyeing up a particular canary yellow diamond ring that I knew would be just perfect for her.

So I sent Jasper back to buy it once we had left. Along with a pair of canary yellow diamond earrings that match.

If I can't spoil my girl, than what can I do?

I won't be giving her the ring tonight because it just wasn't the right time. But I wanted to see something on her that I had brought her, like some sort of token that she is mine, so I will be giving her the earrings tonight.

Everyone at my club will know she is mine.

My thoughts are soon interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening and the most breath-taking sight coming into his view.

Bella looked so fucking hot.

She was wearing a skin tight black dress with gold embroidery along the top that really hugged her hourglass figure perfectly. She wore sky high, black, fuck me heels that made her legs look like went for miles. Her hair was in an up do, which showed off her long slender neck making me want to spend all might just kissing up and down it. She looked utterly beautiful.

"Wow… how am I going to keep my hands off you tonight?" I ask as I approach her slowly from across the room.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." She smirked.

"I don't know it will be pretty hard." I whisper against her lips, before going in for a kiss. But Bella moves her head to the side quickly so my lips land on her cheek instead.

"No, no, no. I ant have you ruining my makeup." Bella whispers in my ear in a seductive voice.

I groan loudly into her neck as my lips find that sweet spot behind her ear that makes her giggle in pleasure. Her breathy moans tells me I've found it and it spurs me on as I attack her neck with my lips forcefully, pushing her up against the wall behind her. Things heat up pretty fast and I am soon pressing my cock into her hip.

Her hands make their way to my shoulders so she can lightly push me away from her.

"I can't Edward. I can't. I'm not ready." She confesses in a breathy whisper before hiding her face from me.

God I am such an asshole. Of course she isn't ready.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that position." I apologize.

"It's okay, I just can't seem to control myself around you and I don't want to give you the impression that I'm ready for… that…"

"Don't worry, I can't control myself around you either Bella. But just promise me you won't keep things from me like this again." I say seriously, lifting her chin, so she has to look me in the eye.

"I promise." She whispers.

"Okay, now I have something for you." I say, reaching into my pocket to grab the earring box.

Her face is one of shock when she sees the velvet box in my hand.

"It's not what you think, I wouldn't propose to you like this, now. I just wanted you to have something from me now, before the ring." I finish with a smirk.

She hesitantly opens the box and her face lights up in a brilliant smile at the sight of the earrings.

"Oh my God Edward. They are beautiful." She says, with tears in her eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Edward, I don't think I can accept these. They are far too much."

"Of course you can. Take them and just say Thank you." I demand softly, with slight authority in my voice.

"Thank you." She whispers, before pulling me into a lingering kiss.

"Come on, let go. You will finally get to see my club." I say, pulling her towards the door but she stops me briefly, giggling, as she wipes off the red lipstick on my lips.

* * *

The blaring music hit you like a wall as you entered Eclipse.

And the lights flashed around the large room in hypnotising patterns.

Your first time in a club can be a little overwhelming for some people, so I pulled Bella closer into my side to comfort her.

And also to let all the guys that are checking her out right now that she is taken, and she is mine.

Although I can't blame them, she does look incredible.

We were going to be meeting up with Emmett and Jasper and their girls, Rosalie and Alice.

Hopefully the girls will all get along and that the other two will make Bella feel comfortable. After all, she is going to be around for a long time.

I knew Alice would like her but I was worried about Rosalie, who can be a bit of a bitch. Actually scratch that, a total bitch.

I lead Bella up to the V.I.P area of the club which is up a flight of stairs and is just below the offices, where I usually spend most of my time. I spot the guys immediately on the table that I usually reserve for them when they aren't working.

Emmett spots us first and waves like a five year old to get our attention.

"Hey, it's Edward and his girl. Finally you made it!" Emmett shouts over the loud music.

Jasper waves at Bella before he introduces Alice, "Hey Bella, this is Alice my girlfriend. Alice this is Edward's girlfriend, Bella." He gestures towards Alice, who is dress in her signature pink.

"Hey Bella, nice to meet you" Alice says, holding out a hand for Bella to shake.

"Nice to meet you too" Bella says softly.

"Oh yeah, this is Rosalie, my girl." Emmett finally says.

"I'm not his _girl, _I'm his _wife" _Rosalie corrects in a bitchy tone, which pisses me off already.

"Hi" Bella whispers, clearly taken back by Rosalie.

The waitress decides then to make an appearance and I order a beer before turning to Bella to see her looking caught off guard with the question of what she would like to drink, so I order her an Apple martini to try.

"What the girl can't even order for herself? What is that all about?" Rosalie asks Alice coldly.

"Why don't you just drop it Rose, huh?" I say, impatiently.

"What? It's just that you have never brought a girl here before and have never introduced a girl as your girlfriend and yet now, all of a sudden, her she is. What's so special about her? Huh?" she rants, before turning to Bella, "I mean you do know how many girls he has been with right? A lot and I'm sure there will be a lot more after you too, so why don't you drop the whole innocent act and act like what you are, just a slutty, little gold digger after Edwards money!"

Bella instantly cowers away from Rosalie as my blood begins to boil.

"Hey, Emmett. Why don't you keep control of your girl." I command angrily.

"What did you just say? He can't keep control of me! I wear the pants in this relationship. And come on Edward, look at her. What, are you into cradle snatching now? I didn't know that was your thing?"

"Shut up Rose, just shut up!" Emmett shouts, frowning at his wife.

"I swear to god Rose, if you weren't a girl I would have beaten the shit out of you by now! Bella is important to me! She is important to this family and if you can't handle that then you can leave!" I bellow.

It is at that point that Emmett grabs Rosalie by the arm and drags her away before she can say anything else, sending an apologetic look over his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I say to her, as I hold her face between my hands and kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"It's okay, she just doesn't understand yet." She replies strongly, pecking me on the lips as she finishes.

I was just about to pull her into a heated kiss when Seth comes up behind her.

"Sorry boss we have a slight problem" he says.

I sigh angrily at being interrupted as I get up to leave after kissing Bella one more time and promising I will be back soon.

Jasper and I both get up and head for the offices, where we find one of my bars manages, Clay, surrounded by my men.

"What's going on?" I demand, already ready to get back to Bella.

"Someone's been asking after you again" Eric explains, looking towards Clay.

"Umm, yeah I think it was the same guy as last time, the blonde guy with the ponytail. He started asking why you went out of town a couple of weeks ago, what business you were doing, whether you have a girlfrie-"

"Wait, what? He asked that?"

"Yeah, why?" Clay stutters.

Anger was boiling up within me just at the thought of James getting to Bella.

"Well, where is he now?" Jasper asked, sensing my anger.

"He got away." Seth whispered.

"WHAT?" I roared.

"He got away, sir" Seth repeated.

"That's it! I'm getting Bella and getting out of here!" I said as I turned to Jasper who nodded and followed me out the office down to the V.I.P area, along with some of my other men.

But it was as I approached the table when I realised that Bella was no longer sitting there.

It was just Alice and Rose.

When I reached the table, Rosalie tries to apologise but I didn't give her a chance to finish as my own question took priority over everything else.

"Listen Edward, I'm sor-"

"Where's Bella?" I ask impatiently.

"What?"

"I SAID WHERES BELLA?" I shout.

"She went to the bathroom, why? What's wrong?" Alice answered, but I had no time to reply as I ran towards the ladies bathroom.

I rounded the corner to the restrooms and was fuming at the scene in front of me.

My beautiful Bella was being pushed up against the wall by a stupid little fucker in a baseball cap. He had a knee between her legs and had one hand holding both hers as the other one travelled up her leg. Her expression was one of shock and utter fear for the situation.

"HEY!" I shout as I run towards them.

The little fucker didn't even turn around; instead all he does is drop Bella and head straight for the fire exit next to them.

"Get after him!" I ordered my men, as they all ran past me to the exit while my focus was completely on Bella.

"Bella, love, are you okay? Bella answer me please" I beg as I kneel in front of her fragile, shaking form.

"Ed… Ed… Edward…d..." she sobs, as she wraps her arms tightly around my neck and lets all her emotions out.

We stay like this for a few minutes until she has calmed down a bit before I start to ask her questions.

"Bella, what happened, baby?"

"I… do..don't know. I-I-I just ca..came out of.. of the bathroom and… and he wa-was just there."

"Did he say anything?" I ask, holding her face softly between my hands, just like earlier, so she could look me in the eye and know that she didn't have to be afraid anymore.

She nodded silently.

"What he say?"

"He-he-he said… that… i-i-it was ni-nice to finally me-me-meet Edward's girl…friend." She hiccupped.

"Anything else?" I question.

She nods again.

"He in-in-introduced himself as… as… James Hunter."

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review. **

**50-100 reviews = Update? (Worked last time ;D)**

**P.s. ****There are Characters and Outfits for this story and chapter are available on my profile! Please check them out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – *PLEASE READ!***

**Hey everyone, here is Chapter 7.  
Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter SO SO SO SO SORRY it took so long to update I was on holiday in the sates for a few weeks and couldn't update but I got back on Saturday and thought I owed you one so here it is!**

**Hope you love the chapter and if you do show some love and review!**

**There are Characters and Outfits for this story available on my profile or just copy and paste this link – **

** love_can_be_arranged/collection?id=2202199**

**I would really appreciate your views on the story, so let me know what you think so Please Review! Please?! **

**More Reviews = Quicker updates. (Because you guys give me the push to write) :) Thanks Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

"_Bella, what happened, baby?"_

"_I… do...don't know. I-I-I just ca...came out of.. of the bathroom and… and he wa-was just there." _

"_Did he say anything?" I ask, holding her face softly between my hands, just like earlier, so she could look me in the eye and know that she didn't have to be afraid anymore._

_She nodded silently._

"_What he say?"_

"_He-he-he said… that… I-I-it was ni-nice to finally me-me-meet Edward's girl…friend." She hiccupped. _

"_Anything else?" I question._

_She nods again._

"_He in-in-introduced himself as… as… James Hunter."_

…_.._

As soon as the words had left Bella mouth I was up and out the fire exit like a shot.

"TAKE BELLA TO THE OFFICE! NOW!" I bellowed over my shoulder to Emmett and Jasper, as I charged down the metal steps that led to the dark alley. I jumped the last few steps in my haste and as soon as my feet hit concrete I took off running.

He was dead.

Just the sound of that lowlife's name falling from my Bella's beautiful lips made me see red.

I was livid.

He had been here. He had been in my club, right under my nose.

He had talked to Bella.

He had touched, my Bella.

But what angered me the most was that he _knew_ about her.

There must be a weak link in my men because that's the only way he could of found out about Bella and how important she had become to me in such a small amount of time.

James had found my weakness and I could bet money on the fact that he would use it against me if he had the chance.

So I'm gonna make sure he doesn't get that chance.

A bullet between the eyes should do the job.

I had so much adrenaline and anger pulsing through my veins; I raced down the alleyway and out into the street which was swarming with party goers and drunks lingering outside of Eclipse. I craned my neck over the crowded sidewalk, trying to catch a glimpse of one of my men who I ordered to go after James. I soon caught sight of Seth pushing his way past people as he made his way west. I quickly followed, shoving people from side to side in order to get to them faster. After one block, the busyness in the streets seemed to die down and I was now not far behind my men, who in turn were just feet behind the little fucker.

"JAMES! GIVE UP NOW, WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" I roared, as I picked up my pace in order to reach him.

I heard his low, gruff chuckle after my threat which just pissed me off more. But my inner fury was soon interrupted by the sound of guns being fired and bullets whizzing past me, Seth, Eric and Ben.

"Fuck," I cursed under by breathe as I pulled out my gun and started firing at James. This was not how I wanted this to go down. A shootout in the middle of Chicago, just a couple of block from my club could raise unwanted suspicions and that was not what I needed right now. The only good thing was that the block we were on was like a ghost town, so hopefully there would be no witnesses.

Shoots were being exchanged all over the place, most of them coming from my men and I as we outnumbered the fucker, giving us the upper hand and me and little bit of confidence that I was gonna end him… tonight.

But just as the thought entered my mind, a blacked out, SUV came skidding up to the curb in front of James.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I shouted, shooting several rounds in a row, as James jumped into the car and sped off.

"FUCK! THAT FUCKER IS DEAD NEXT TIME WE SEE HIM! DEAD!" I barked at my men, running a hand through my hair as I watched the car flee.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better boss, looks like you hit him" Seth said, pointing to the splatter of blood on the sidewalk where James car pulled up.

"Umm… did you catch the plate?" I ask to all of them.

"Yah, I did and I'll chase it up. Don't know if we will get a hit, but we can try." Ben answers, before getting out his phone to type it in for later.

"Good. Get on it. I want to find that piece of shit fast. Understand?" I ask coldly, running my hand through my hair again, out of frustration.

"Yes Boss." They all respond.

"I'll let Carlisle know, after all he is still 'the boss' but in the meantime we need to get out of here." I tell them as I start my walk back to the club.

"Hey, Ed, how was Bella when you left?" Seth asked as he followed behind me.

"SHIT!" I shout, as I start running.

I am such an asshole. My girlfriend/ future wife just got attacked by some creepy guy and the first thing I do is leave her. Asshole, Asshole, Asshole!

I didn't even think, I never think, I just saw red and ran. That's what I've always done. But now it's different, I have Bella; she has to come first before me and my hot-headedness.

I run all the way back to the club, and quickly make my way through the throngs of people dancing and drinking so I could get to the office, where I knew Bella would be waiting.

"Bella?!" I shout, as I burst through the door.

But I stop short at the sight in front of me. My Bella curled up on the sofa, crying into Alice's neck, who is currently glaring at me from above Bella's head. Jasper, Emmett and Rose are also there, standing off to the side silently observing the situation, apart from Rose who is seemingly not bothered by what is happing as she picks at her nail.

I raise a questioning eyebrow at Jasper and Emmett, only to be responded with a shrug.

"Bella?" I say hesitantly as I make my way across the room.

She doesn't respond straight away but as her sobs do start to subside she turns to face me and my heart breaks. Her beautiful brown eyes are red and puffy from all the crying she has obviously been doing while I was gone and her face is blotchy but to me she is still my pretty little girl.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to just leave like that, I was just angry." I try to explain, as her eye drift to the floor.

"I…I… I kn-know, your an-angry at m-e." she hiccups quietly.

"What? No! Bella, no. I'm not angry at you. I was angry at the situation, not you. J...James had been causing trouble for me and now that he knows about you… I don't know what I am going to do." I explain, tilting her chin up to me so she can look me in the eyes.

"Your-ur not mad at me-e?"

"No baby, no."

"Really? Because it wasn't my fault, he was just there and he was so strong I couldn-"

"I know, I know. I should have explained before I let my hot headedness take over." I reassured her before grabbing her face between my hands and pulling her lips to mine in a searing kiss.

"I'm sorry, I just want to keep you protected." I whisper as I pull my lips from Bella's, and place a small kiss below her ear, making her giggle.

"Really?" she whispers.

"Of course, baby."

Someone in the room clearing their throat brought us out of our bubble.

"Err… sorry, but I just thought I would break it up before you two got out of control." Jasper explains with a smirk, which I return as Bella blushes next to me, hiding her face into my neck.

"Yeah well, I gonna take Bella home now." I say, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her to my side as I stand.

"Now?! It's still early…" Rose starts before interrupt.

"Yes, now! I think Bella has been through enough tonight, so we are going."

"Edward… it's okay… you can stay if you wan-"

"See… she's fin-"

"No! I'm not leaving Bella. You can stay but we will see you tomorrow." I say, ending the conversation.

"Okay, well, I hope you feel better Bella." Alice says, pulling Bella into a friendly hug which made me smile, as I knew Bella and Alice would be good friends.

"Alight guys, Ben looking into some stuff about the car James got away in so keep me posted" I say to Jasper and Emmett before whispering to them about the shootout meaning the police might show up and they said they would handle it.

I lead Bella out of the club to my waiting car, never letting go of her for a second, liking the feeling of her pressed into my side.

As soon as we get into the back of the car, I pull Bella into my lap, where she snuggles into my chest.

"I'm sorry your first night out in Chicago was ruined baby." I whisper into her hair.

"Edward, it's okay, I'm fine and as long as we're okay that's all that matters." She replies, stroking my chest.

"Of course we are baby." I say, kissing her forehead.

"I really like Alice. She's super nice." Bella says, after a beat of silence past.

"Good, I thought you two would become good friends."

"Yeah, and Emmett and Jasper are cool too."

"I'm glad you think they are _cool_" I respond, chuckling at her choice of words.

"Yeahh… but Rose…. Doesn't like me…" she says yawning.

"She'll come round. How can she not, you are _super cool_" I joke.

"Umm… Edwardd…" Bella mumbles into my chest, as I look down and notice she has fallen asleep.

After carefully carrying Bella up to my top floor apartment, I lay her softly down on my bed, _our bed,_ and take off her shoes. I look down at her for a moment taking in her beautiful face with her lips slightly pouted in her sleep, with her dark curly hair surrounding her like a halo.

I contemplate undressing her so she would be more comfortable but decide against it because I don't want her to feel taken advantage of. So instead I just tuck her in and make my way to my office down the hall, but not before stripping out of my clothes apart from my boxers which I will sleep in later.

Even though it is early morning I decide to call Carlisle to tell him what happened tonight at the club with James. His first reaction was one of anger at the thought of him hurting Bella and being in my club. He agreed with my idea of there being a weak link in the group and told me he would try and track down who it was, saying if I did I would end up getting angry and killing the guy which would be no help. He promised to see me tomorrow for thanksgiving dinner and said not to mention this to mom as she would just get upset and worried which I agreed with before hanging up.

After my phone call with Carlisle I just sat at my desk, thinking.

I thought about tonight - the situation with James, what James did to Bella, the way I acted to Bella after. I still couldn't believe I just left her and I will never forget her face when I came into the office.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open, making me look up. And once I did, all thoughts went from my mind in a split second, because what was at the door took my breath away.

Bella standing there in nothing but her small black lace panties and a grey t-shirt of mine she must of found. Dark wild curls framed her face and her innocent doe eyes sparkled in the dim light of the office.

"Hey… you… weren't there when woke up and I… err… saw the light… so…" she said shyly, leaning up against the door frame, biting her low lip.

I growl left my body as I just stared at her in all her perfection.

"Sorry, I had to work baby." I explained, letting my eyes roam her body.

"Working? At this time? I think you should come to bed." She replies, as she walks over to me, shaking her hips as she does.

"Umm… I have to just check on-"

"No Edward, come to bed that can wait." She interrupts, before she pulls my chair away from the desk and straddles me. My hands automatically go to her ass to hold her in place.

"Umm…" I moan.

"Don't you think bed sounds good?" she asks kissing up my neck before taking my earlobe between her teeth.

"Err…. Yeah. Wo-rk can wa-wait." I stammer.

She quickly pulls away from my neck and shows me her beautiful, wide smile.

"That's what I thought." She said before jumping off my lap and heading for the door.

"Oh you little minx, you're in for it now" I laugh, getting up and chasing after her. She squeals loudly, quickly running to the bed with me hot on her heels.

I easily catch her and push us onto the bed. Her body squirms underneath me as I pin her down and tickle her sides.

"Ok-ok- ok I give." She laughs, slightly out of breath.

"That's what you get for being a tease."

"I don't know what you are talking about" she replies trying to act all innocent.

"Oh right, like you don't know how hot you look in my clothes."

"You think I look hot in your clothes?" she asks shyly, looking up at me.

"Very hot… very sexy" I reply, leaning down to kiss her lips. Its starts of soft and tender but quickly leads to a full hot and heavy make out session.

"You look pretty hot yourself, handsome" she breathes, in between kisses.

"I know."

"Hey! Big headed much!" she says, playfully slapping me on the arm as she tries to stifle a yawn.

"Okay, Bed time." I say, lifting her up and placing her in bed next to me. I cover us over with the blanket, as Bella snuggles into my side.

"Goodnight Edward." She whispers.

"Goodnight Beautiful." I reply, pulling her into my arms thinking I don't want another night without her by my side.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review. **

**50-100 reviews = Update? (;D)**


End file.
